I Don't Need A Parachute
by flower gettin' lady
Summary: Diana finds out that her father killed Amelia Blake. Fayana, oneshot.


**A/N: Yeah, so I've done a few Faylissa fics, but I've come to love Fayana as a couple soooooo much more. Anyway, this was just an idea that popped into my head, because I've always wondered how Diana would react if she found out her father murdered Cassie's mom. Take that, add some Fayana, and I have yet another reason not to do actual work. **

**Tell me what you think in a review :) please? If you want you could request another oneshot, if you have any ideas.**

Diana's POV

I was sitting on something. A couch, maybe, or a bed. My body was shaking so badly that I could hear the metal bands around my wrist jingling. It didn't matter though. Nothing mattered after tonight.

We'd gone out to look for the remaining crystal, one that Blackwell was sure had to be hidden in my father's room. I went in alone, but he showed up and I had to hide in the closet. I hadn't been paying much attention, not until I realized that Dawn was with him.

"_Are you sure no one's home?" Dawn asked. My stomach lurched, terrified at what they might consider doing all night if they thought I wasn't home. Bleh. There was no way I would stay in the closet if they started to do _that_._

"_No one is home, I promise." Dad said. He was digging through the nightstand next to his bed. _

_Dawn walked in front of the closet, blocking my view. "What do we do?"_

"_We keep Cassie far, far away from her mother's house."_

_That had been another plan; Blackwell wanted to search the ruins of Cassie's old house. Apparently, though Jane Blake had kept the family crystal, Blackwell had given Amelia one that he got somewhere else. He was sure she had left it, and that it was still intact. The only problem was that Cassie had absolutely no desire to ever go back. _

_Why wouldn't Dad want Cassie to go to her old house?_

"_Why?"_

_Dawn shifted, enough for me to see the guilt all over Dad's face. "Do you remember the night that Amelia died?"_

"_Yes. You had me take care of Diana for the night, so you would know she was safe while you went to take care of Amelia."_

_Take care of Amelia?_

"_I know that I burned anything in that house to the ground, but crystals don't burn. It would be imprinted with a very strong image of the fire and who caused it. Cassie would realize that I killed her mother."_

That had been when my body went numb with shock. Long after he left, Faye and the others finally came up and rescued me. I remembered a long car ride, and then being half-led, half-carried into a house. I was fairly sure that it was Cassie's house, in her living room.

"Diana?" Faye asked for the hundredth time. "What happened?"

I shook my head, drawing in shuddery breaths.

"Diana?"

Faye's fingers traced my clenched fists, trying to ease the tense muscles. She slowly rubbed the backs of my hands, my fingers, in circles, trying to force them open. The gesture was sweet but I was too scared to notice. I focused on breathing while she loosened my death drip on the couch cushions and took my hands in hers.

"Please, Diana, we have to know what happened in there." Adam pleaded. His voice fell on deaf ears.

They would all hate me. I understood why Cassie had been so loath to tell anyone about her dark magic. She had been afraid that we would all think she was evil, or that we would be afraid of her. It was what I felt now; the pure, penetratingly icy fear that Cassie would hate me if I told her. Even more, I was afraid she would kill my Dad. I knew that he should be in jail for life because of what he did, but I had the feeling if her dark magic took over she would probably walk to my house and murder him. Just as surely as I knew that the Circle would hate me for what my father did, I was sure that if Cassie killed my father I wouldn't be able to speak to her again. Not even if I wanted to.

"Diana…" Faye begged tearfully. She tugged gently on my hands, looking into my glazed over eyes. "Baby, please."

I ignored her slip-up. Faye and I had grown… closer. Of course, the whole Circle was so unobservant that they probably hadn't noticed.

I gulped. "I can't." I whispered. It was the first word I had spoken since I had heard what Dad had said.

Faye's eyes were awash with tremendous relief. She pulled me into her arms and secured my hands tightly. "Why not? Whatever it is, we can fix it."

Faye. Always wanting to make my life better, in her humble and unnoticed ways. "You'll all hate me."

"I could never hate you." Faye said. She glared at Melissa, Cassie, Jake, and Adam, like she was daring them to say otherwise.

"You will." _Cassie will._

Faye shook her head again. I stayed where I was, practically on her lap, with my head resting on her shoulder. I merely had to turn my face to the right a few inches and I could look at her enormous gold-green eyes, tinged with worry. "Did you see something?"

"I heard something. It was something my dad said." I started. I kept glancing at Cassie, who seemed fairly interested.

"And…?" Melissa prompted. "What could he have said that would make us hate you?" her eyes flew open. "Are you moving?"

"No." Normally I would have laughed, but I couldn't bring myself to. "He… he said that…"

Faye whispered, "What?" so close to my ear that I could feel her breath.

I pulled closer, and whispered back so no one could hear. Faye would love me no matter what. "He said that he killed Amelia Blake."

Faye's eyes widened. "Oh, no." she looked at Cassie, clearly thinking the same thing that I was.

"What?" Jake said. He was irritable, clearly because he had something else to do.

I turned to face everyone. I had never been more afraid. "He was talking to Dawn."

"My Mom?" Faye asked.

I nodded. "She had nothing to do with… _it._" I said softly. "I promise."

I forced my self to get up on wobbly legs, walking to where Cassie sat cross-legged on the floor. I took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "Cassie, he said that… he was the one that killed your mom."

Cassie sat there, blinking, like a deer in the headlights. "What?"

"I know that it's…" What? Surprising? Kind of like getting slapped in the face by your best friend? "It's okay if you don't want to see me again." I ventured. I wouldn't blame Cassie if she never wanted to see me again.

"He killed my Mom." Cassie repeated. She shook her head. "I don't understand."

"It was so you would move here and we would bind the Circle." I said, recalling details that had previously slipped my mind. I backed away from her.

Then, like lighting, Faye was next to me, placing herself between Cassie and I. She looked like she was ready to strike if Cassie so much as insulted me.

"I don't hate you." was all Cassie could manage before the dam broke and she collapsed, crying. It might have been because she was too tired, too lonely to not have a friend around, or maybe it was because she'd never cried about her mom's death. I'd never seen her crying. I felt my heart break a thousand times over, and I looked at Faye, silently begging for her to be nice once in her life.

And she was. Faye, after looking into my grief-stricken eyes, was the first to reach Cassie and comfort her. It was Melissa that finally volunteered to stay with Cassie. Faye took me home.

"Thank you." I told her, leading her to the door. I didn't want to be alone. "I know you don't like Cassie."

"She's just lost and alone. She doesn't have you, for one." Faye said, half-serious and half-teasing. "I think if she had you she'd be a lot more fun. Of curse, I'd have to kill her."

I stared at the looming window of my Dad's room and shuddered. "Can we go to your house instead?"

"Of course we can." Faye said, gently kissing my forehead as we went back to the car. "You'll always have me to fall back on."

**A/N: I am an awful writer. Comments?**


End file.
